


The Last First Meal

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Celebrations, Gen, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Funny how a celebration can feel like a funeral…





	

**Author's Note:**

> IYFic Contest prompt: Never again
> 
> I first found out about this celebration through Akira Kurosawa's movie "Samurai Rebellion" with the incomparable Toshiro Mifune. If you'd like to find out more about Okuizome, follow this link!
> 
> http://blackcabbit.wordpress.com/2010/06/17/babycelebrations4/

Sango bit back tears as she watched Kagome bring the ceremonial tray to rest in front of her and Kazumi.  Kagome bowed, saying “ _Itadakimasu_ , Kazumi,” in a sweet voice.  When she rose, Sango saw tears in her eyes as well, and watched as her friend threw a quick glance to the empty place at Sango’s side…

He hadn’t even been gone a month yet.  And it wasn’t even a demon or a ghost that had killed him; he’d tripped while he was stumbling drunk to take a piss and bashed his forehead open on a rock.  He lingered in pain and delirium for four days before finally passing on…  On the cushion to Sango’s right were his mala beads, symbolizing his presence despite his absence.

The baby in her lap squealed, reaching out for the mochi cake that was hers to eat today.  A sad smile graced Sango’s face…  This would be the last of her children to celebrate the Okuizome.  Taking a deep breath, she lifted the chopsticks and began to feed her violet eyed daughter small bites of sekihan while struggling not to cry.  Her other children: Shinju, Izumi, Kichirou, Kosuna, Keiji, Haruko, and Ren, looked as miserable as she felt.  She could hear him chiding her in her mind, that a celebration shouldn’t feel so depressing, and while this first event after Miroku’s death wasn’t particularly happy, she would see it to it that there would never be another where all her children- _their children-_ weren’t smiling.


End file.
